Life
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya finds herself pregnant after breaking up with her boyfriend but he isn't the father anyway. So who is the father and who will support Maya?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did Owen would still be in it, and Alli and Eli would vanish into a Black hole**

**Back Story**

**Maya and Cam began dating in the middle of Dec**

**Cam cheated at a party in middle of Jan**

**Luke and Jenna Dating**

**Zig is single**

**Drianca is together**

**Care and Eli broke up**

**Tori left before the Ice Hounds came**

**Dallas has Rocky with Vanessa**

**Author Note: Yes another story as popped into my head. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help with everything. I will try and update more of my stories soon, life just got in the way with work and all. Review and let me know what you all think please!**

Maya's POV

"Uhhh!" I said as my stomach spasms again before my head met the inside of the toilet again. My stomach continued to revolt against me for the next ten minutes until I was finally able to get it under control. I flushed the toilet again to get rid of the remains of what I thought was a good breakfast and slowly eased myself up and grabbed my toothbrush to get rid of the puke breath I now had.

As I began to brush my teeth I noticed the box of tampons mom bought a few weeks ago was still full. That caused my toothbrush to fall out of my mouth because I was in shock. I heatedly spit out the wad of toothpaste and hurried into my room to look at my calendar to see when my last period was. It showed it was in December. Almost two months ago. I was nervous I didn't know what to do, but I did know who I can talk to and hope she won't be mad.

"Mom can we talk?" I said softly walking out of my room and into the living room where Mom was reading. Luckily Dad was out shopping and Katie was God knows where, probably with Marisol complaining about Jake breaking up with her.

"Of course sweetie what is it?" Mom says putting her book down and patting next to her for me to sit down.

"I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do now." I said sitting down and putting my head into my hands trying not to cry.

"Maya what's the matter?" I hear Mom ask worriedly and I felt her hand on my back in comfort.

I wipe away a few stray tears that leaked through and took a deep breath and looked my Mom and spoke clearly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"When did this happen?" Mom asks softly, I couldn't tell what she felt at the moment, if she was disappointed or mad.

"A couple months ago at a party." I said softly.

"The party you went to with Cam to celebrate his hockey team win?" Mom ask a little confused and waited till I nodded yes before continued to talk. "So he could be the father to the maybe baby?" Mom says making me laugh a little at her joke.

"Except he isn't," I reply.

"What?" Mom said shocked and surprised.

"The night of the party I found him cheating on me, so I wanted to forget it even happened so I drank a lot of punch you could say and ran into someone and we started talking and the next thing I know I was in bed with him and well you can picture the rest." I sates quietly waiting for Mom to start yelling.

"Ran into who? Maya tell me you know who the father is." Mom said sternly.

"It's Owen Mom." I said looking down at my hands worried at what would happen next.

"Tristan's brother Owen?" Mom asked trying to remember I guess cause Owen picked me up a few times. I nod yes to her and wait for her reaction again. "Well at least your baby will be good looking." Mom said like it was nothing as I stared shocked at her as she shrugged her shoulders and I laugh at her comment. "Does he know?" Mom asks.

"No I just figured it out earlier in the bathroom when I realized that my puking may have been morning sickness and that my period's almost two months late." I said sheepishly as Mom glared at me for not realizing everything a month ago. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow before school, I am going to try and catch him when he gets to school after the teams morning practice."

"Ok good, I'll make a call to the Dr.'s tomorrow and make an appointment for after school." Mom says wrapping her arms around me. "Don't worry everything will be ok."

"I hope Owen doesn't explode when I tell him." I thought to myself as Mom continued to comfort me.

Owen POV

We got off the bus after morning practice and I saw Maya sitting in the garden.

"Owen can I talk to you?" She asks coming over.

"What you want?" I ask nodding to some of the guys to go away and I see Dallas and Baker smirking as they walked away causing me to glare at them.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quickly knocking the smirk off my face and turn into shock

"Well have you been tested?" I asked wondering what the hell is going to happen.

"I have an appointment after school." Mays said softly, almost too soft for me to hear but I heard.

I knew I had practice after school but this was way more important, I mean I might becoming a dad for crying out loud.

"That's too long from now I need to find out now or something." I said full of worry and anxiousness. "We'll go at lunch and get a test I can sneak you out."

"Ok thanks." Maya said looking scared.

"Hey everything will be ok." I said doing the unthinkable and pulling her into a hug to comfort her.

"I know." I hear her mutter into my chest just as the bell rings singling the class start soon.

As Maya pulled away from me I notice she had tears running down her face. "Hey." I said softly grabbing her shoulder and turning her to me again. "You know I'm here for you through everything." I said wiping some of the tears away.

"I know thanks." She said nodding and exiting the garden center and head to class.

I stayed there for a few extra minutes digesting everything that just happened under 15 minutes. I may be coming a dad with one of my brother's friends as the mom, luckily we were sorta friends already or it be awkward if she was pregnant and trying to raise a baby together. But I was knocked out of my train of thought when the warning bell rang and I ran to Science.

I was nervous and worried all morning and felt sick when I got Maya at lunch.

"Hey you ready?" I ask walking up to her and I could see she was pale looking. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous and nauseous a little." She says.

I gently grab her hand and made our way to one of the ways to sneak out in the electric room, B, Fitz and I used it a lot when we wanted to skip so I knew we wouldn't have any trouble getting out with anyone noticing.

We walk a block to the drug store and have to stop when Maya says she's nauseas and then throws up in some bushes. I pulled her hair back so she wouldn't get any in her hair, and when she finally able to stop she looked all pale and worn out.

"You alright?" I ask worried rubbing her back some and letting her lean into me so she could get some energy back into her system.

"Yeah it's just morning sickness, just need a minute," she replies.

A minute later she was fine and we continued on our way to the drug store. I held open the door for her to enter first. We went in found the family planning aisle and I grab the first test I see. We made our way up to the counter to checkout and as I pullout my wallet I could see the cashier giving us dirty looks for what we were buying. I could see Maya giving her dirty looks back making me chuckle as I handed her the money. That's actually the one thing I liked about Maya she isn't afraid to show what she thinks and doesn't care what others thought. I grabbed the change and the bag and we made our way out of the store.

"Where can we go to do this, I know we could go to mine but it's a long walk?" Maya asked.

"We'll go to mine, it's only a block over." I said wrapping my free arm around her shoulders.

She nods, we walk to my house, no one is home thank God, I unlock the door and Maya goes straight to the washroom. I sat on the couch and waited for her to comeback in. It was only a few minutes and I was going crazy and couldn't sit still.

She opens the door and holds up a positive pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

I look up and when she spoke and saw the test myself and it showed pregnant in the spot. I didn't know how to react and I could see she was trying not to cry.

"I'm still going to go to the Dr. after school just to make absolute sure." Maya says still holding the test.

"I'm going with you." I tell her grabbing the test and go into the kitchen and throw it into the bottom of the garbage so no one in my house sees it right now.

"But you got practice right after school, you don't have to come." Maya replies when I walk back into the room, and I see her wrapping her arms around her like comfort to herself.

"This is more important alright I'll talk to Dallas later, but let's head back and swing into the Dot and get a quick lunch before we sneak back in alright." I said lifting her head up to look at me.

"Ok, let's just hope I actually can eat then, I haven't been able to stand the smell of food for a few days." Maya said causing me to worry.

But I put it behind me for now and guide Maya out of the house locking it behind me and we make our way to the Dot. It was a short walk with it being 10 minutes from my house. I held open the door for her getting a small smile out of it and we make our way up to the counter to order.

"Hey Maya, Owen what can I get you guys." The owner and friend of our sorts Peter asked us.

"Just a slim jim please." Maya asked.

"Burger and fries please." I nodded.

"Alright it'll be right up." Peter tells us and goes to give the cook our order. I look around and spot a table open by the window and nudge Maya who's been to quit for even me to follow me to the table.

"You ok still?" I ask after a few minutes and see her going pale a little.

"Just the food smells are getting to me," she replies.

"We can always get it carry out if you want?" I said sympathetic that she'll be the one having to deal with all the backlash of symptoms if she really is pregnant.

"It's ok. Besides the food here now anyway." Maya stats just as I notice Peter placing our food down in front of us and we nod thanks and begin eating.

Maya was able to get a few bites into her sandwich but I suddenly saw her lunge out of the booth and I watched her race into the bathroom. I jumped up following her into the bathroom and hearing a bunch of you can't be in there's. I found Maya in one of the stalls losing more contents of her stomach into the toilet. I went over and grabbed her hair and pulled it back stopping it from getting in her face while she continued throwing up.

After a good 10 minutes Maya was finally able to stop puking and I helped her up and she went over to the sink and started cleaning her face off.

"You good?" I ask handing her a paper towel for her to wipe her face with.

She turned and looked at me with a weak smile, "I think so, how much more time we got left till lunch is over?"

Looking at my watch I saw we had 20 more minutes so we need to head back soon. "20 minutes." We exited the bathroom and I quickly paid for our lunches and we left quickly to make it back in time.

We walked back to school and just walked in the front door. The officer was too busy to realize Maya hadn't come out during lunch. We made our way quickly towards the banks of lockers near the niners section and stopped.

"I'm going to talk to Dallas so he knows I won't be at practice, I'll meet you on the steps after school," I tell her.

"Ok I'll call my Mom to just meet us there, she was going to pick me up at first." Maya said smiling at me and I nod ok and head off to look for Dallas and I find him alone at his locker since we got 10 minutes to spare before our next class.

"Dallas I can't come to practice today I have something to do after school," I tell him.

"Running out on practice? Must be important, you get some girl pregnant or something?" Dallas jokes.

"Actually yeah looks like I did," I say and Dallas' eyes bug out.

"What!" Dallas finally after a minute of silence and his eyes went back to normal.

"I slept with Maya a couple months ago at that party and now she's pregnant." I said explaining everything.

"Wait as in Rookie's ex Maya." Dallas said trying to take everything in and insert it to his brain.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"The one you've been secretly crushing on and have not stopped staring at her at lunch Maya." Dallas said kidding but joking around laughing now.

"Yes alright damn!" I said getting annoyed already with his wiseass. That caused Dallas to burst into damn laughter as I glared irritated with him again.

"What's up with him?" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn to see Maya standing there looking at Dallas like he was crazy, which he was.

"Nothing he just nuts." I said getting shoved by him for that, before I looked back at Maya. "What's up?"

"I told Mom that you were coming to the appointment so she will meet us there." Maya told me.

"Alright cool." I said getting nervous again at the thought of the appointment later on.

"So I know what the two of you are going through, I can tell you both are worried and scared." Dallas says suddenly becoming serious causing both Maya and I to turn and look at him.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"You guys up for missing class?" Dallas ask making us both curious at that. "That could take a while that's why." He answers our looks.

"Yeah I could say I was feeling sick, which technically not a lie." Maya says laying a hand on her stomach and for the first time today it actually clicks in my head that she carrying my child.

"I never mind missing a class," I reply.

"Cool come on." Dallas says an waves us to follow him. We follow him to the storage room we usually hangout in during breaks and skipping and walk in and sit next to each other on the couch as Dallas closes the door and sits on the arm of the couch next to Maya.

"When I was fifteen I got my girlfriend Vanessa pregnant." Dallas said shocking me and by the look on Maya's face also. But he continued on. "I was scared and so was Vanessa like you guys , we were both young but we knew we wanted to keep him and our parents helped take care of him, they were upset we didn't wait but they supported us."

"You have a kid?!" I exclaim.

"Yep he's 2." Dallas says and digs out his phone and clicks on something and he hands Maya the phone and I look over and we see a little boy who looks all of like Dallas.

"He's beautiful Dallas, what's his name?" Maya asks handing me the phone and I began clicking through the pics and see different one of the boy with Dallas and some with the girl who I guess is Vanessa.

"Rock." Dallas says proudly taking the phone back.

"Like after the wrestler/actor." Maya says confused as I snicker a little and get elbowed by her.

"I was 15 ok." Dallas says defending himself of his kids' name. "But look I'm here for the both of you if your guys need help with anything alright, I got your backs."

"Thanks man." I said nodding in appreciation.

"Yeah thanks that means a lot." Maya tells Dallas looking up at him.

Maya's POV

Owen pulled up to the clinic and Mom was waiting. He put an arm around me when we got out and nervously greeted my mom. "Hi Mrs. Matlin."

"Hello Owen, Maya you ready to go in." Mom says hi and we both nod and follow Mom into the office. "You two go sit down I'll sign you in." Mom says waving one of her crutches to the open chairs and she makes her way up to the nurse station.

Owen guides me over to some chairs and sits down next to me keeping his arm around me.

"You ok, are you still nauseous." He asks quietly since I told him I haven't stopped being nauseous all day.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my stomach in comfort. "But at least I haven't puke anymore." I said and felt Owen pull, me into him tighter hugging me as Mom comes back over.

"Here you go Maya fill this out and once done they'll come get us." Mom says handing me some paperwork to fill out.

I fill out the paperwork and the registration nurse hands me a little plastic cup.

"There's a bathroom down the hall dear," she tells me.

"Ok," I nod and walk back to the bathroom.

There's a little window to put the sample in when I'm done and then I walk back to Owen and Mom and we wait. It's about half an hour before I'm shown back to a room. Owen and Mom sit in the chairs and I sit on the exam table.

"Hello I'm doctor Nadeer," says a female doctor walking in the room. "You are 8 weeks pregnant Maya." The doctor tells us and I look at Owen. "If you want to lay back we can get an ultra sound," she says and I lay back. She turns on a machine and squirts some gel on my belly. An image appears on the screen but it doesn't look like anything at all to me.

The doctor points it out and I still don't see it, after telling me to eat well and take pre-natal vitamins she says to make an appointment for four weeks and then says I can go. I get off the table and we make our way out of the room and stop by the nurse station and setup my next appointment for four weeks from now in March, and agreed to grab the pamphlets and books about the pregnancy next appointment and we head outside. I held the ultrasound picture looking at it still trying to grasp that there a baby growing inside of me.

"I can sorta see the shape of the baby now, if you really look at it." I said out loud getting both Mom and Owen's attention.

"Where?" Owen asks taking the picture.

"That little thing in the circle there," I say pointing.

"It doesn't look like a baby yet," Owen says.

"It won't for a while yet," Mom tells us.

"Alright so maybe next appointment well be able to tell." I said smiling up at Owen who nodded back.

"I guess I should go home and tell my family but you should probably be there too." Owen said.

"You know I will." I said grabbing his hand in comfort before I turned to my mom. "See you at home in a bit, and can Owen come back over to and help tell Dad." I ask pleading.

"Of course." Mom says and hugs me goodbye before turning to Owen. "Don't be scared Owen my husband wouldn't do nothing to you." She says and I see Owen looking scared.

We told Mom goodbye and waited till she was in the car and took off. Owen helped me into his car before getting in and we made our way to his how to tell his family about us becoming parents. I was nervous the whole way to his house. I look over and I could see Owen was tense with nerves the way he was gripping the steering wheel with one hand. I reached over and grabbed his free hand and squeezed it in comfort getting his attention and he looked over and smiled at little at me. We reached his house a few minutes later and saw both Mr. and Mrs. Milligan's car in the driveway and instantly I grew more nervous. I was so out if it from being nervous I didn't even feel Owen let go of my hand and get out of the car until my car door opened and I looked and saw Owen looking worried at me.

"Hi Maya nice to see you dear," Owen's mom said when we came in.

"Are dad and Tris home we need to talk to you guys?" Owen asks.

"Of course?" Mrs. Milligan said looking at us a little weird, who could blame since I usually show up with Tris not Owen. "James! Tris! Come here please Owen needs to talk to us."

I heard footsteps coming and I saw Tris and Mr. Milligan coming from upstairs and I saw that Tris was surprised to see me here I guess.

"Owen why you home so early, you're supposed to be at hockey practice still." Mr. Milligan said like he's scolding Owen.

"Didn't go to practice today, can everyone sit down please we have to tell you something," Owen says.

Tris and his parents sat on the couch and I sit on the recliner with Owen perched next me on the arm with his arm around me again rubbing my back in comfort to me, and I think to himself also.

"What's going on?" Tris asks suspiciously after we all sit.

"Maya's pregnant and I'm the dad." Owen blurts out quickly and I see both Tris and there parents sitting there in shock.

"What!" Mr. Milligan yelled being the first to get out of shock and stands up suddenly scaring me a little.

"When on earth did you two even have sex?" Tris questions shocked.

"In January at a party the Ice Hounds through after a game." I started telling quietly as I lean closer into Owen without realizing it worried what else could be said.

"Was there at least a condom used?" Mrs. Milligan said causing both Owen and I to turn red as we nodded yes.

"It must have broken though because I haven't had sex with anyone else," i said.

"What about your hockey career Owen, how will a baby help that!" Mr. Milligan started going off and I can feel Owen go ridged against me like he was trying not to go off himself.

"James stop." I hear Mrs. Milligan say as tears start coming down my face, and I feel Owen tighten his grip around me.

"Who said anything about a hockey career, I love playing hockey but I never said I wanted to go into the NHL!" Owen said finally speaking.

"But you had potential and you're throwing it all away on some girl," his dad says and I flinch.

"Dad that's my best friends you're talking about not some girl!" Tris says standing up glaring at his Dad.

"James that is enough! Maya is a very sweet girl." Mrs. Milligan said defending me also.

I felt Owen's arm leave from around my shoulders and was afraid to look at him to see his reaction. After a moment I looked and saw his hand clenched into fist and he was still ridged, and his face looked cold stoned like he was stuck like that, the one thing that only stuck out from that was his eyes were blazing mad, and he was clenching his jaw.

"They are too young to have a baby Maya can get an abortion and take care of the problem," His dad says and I clutch my stomach.

"NO WE'RE KEEPING THE BABY!" Owen yells at his dad.

"James I'm with them, she is not getting an abortion." Mrs. Milligan says standing now and glaring also at her husband as Tris agrees.

I've never seen Mr. Milligan that mad before. He was all red in the face and glaring at everyone, mostly Owen and I making me want to shrink down. Owen was glaring back at his Dad and I was afraid what would happen next. But all Mr. Milligan did was storm out of the house slamming the door behind him loudly causing mw to jump a little. It was silent for a few minutes after he left as Owen was still trying to calm down, even with me now holding his hand in support as Mrs. Milligan and Tris sat in silence also.

"I'm sleeping at Maya's tonight and we still need to tell her dad and sister," Owen announces.

"Oh that should go well," Tris says sarcastically.

"Tris." All of us ended up saying in unison causing him to become sheepish.

Owen stood from the arm of the recliner and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we went upstairs to hid room to pack a bag for the night with Tris behind us. As Owen went around his room grabbing a bag and some clothes along witth stuff from the bathroom Tris and I sat on Owen's bed and watched talking about what could happen.

Owen's POV

"Never thought you two would even date, let alone sleep together and have a baby together but I'm surprisingly happy and can't wait to be an uncle," Tris comments as I toss some stuff into a bag.

"Were not together Tris." I said.

"You're having a baby together, you kind of together," He argues.

I shake my head and finish packing, tell my brother we'll see him tomorrow and kiss Mom goodbye before Maya and I go out to my car. The first few minutes in the car was quiet and I was still trying to cool off from the stuff with my dad went down, until Maya's began to talk.

"I'm sorry for how it went with your Dad." Maya starts ti say quietly and I look over real quick and see her looking down at her lap like it was her fault for what happened at home.

"It's not your fault Maya, hopefully Dad will calm down in a few days," I tell her.

"Yeah I'm not sure how my dad will take it either," she sighs.

"Let's hope well." I said pulling into the street the Matlins lived on and parked in front of their house. I got out and grabbed my bag from the back as Maya got out and I followed her into the house where the smell of dinner filled the air. I felt Maya stiffen as I shut the door behind me.

"Uh why do you have a bag? And why are you at our house?" Katie asks rudely.

"Katie!" Both Maya and Mrs. Matlin say at the same time, as I notice Mrs. Matlin and Katie were sorting the table and Mr. Matlin was standing by the stove.

"What I want to know why an idiot jock is here!" Katie said ranting.

"I'll explain but can everyone sit down I have to tell you all something, well you and Dad, mom already knows." Maya asks, and her Dad comes from the kitchen and sits next to Mrs. Matlin as I set my bag on the couch and we go sit and the table.

"What's going on honey?" Mr. Matlin questions his wife who shushes him and tells him to let Maya tell him which makes me snicker a little.

"I uh...I'm pregnant," Maya blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Matlin says like he trying to understand what Maya said as I grab Maya hand under the table and squeeze it.

"Maya pregnant sir, two months." I replied.

"Good joke Maya, I mean really who would even consider going near you." Katie says starting to laugh like a hyena criticizing Maya and making my blood boil at her saying that to her own sister.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Her dad questions.

"As in Henry she haven't our first grandbaby." Mrs. Matlin says grabbing her husband's hand.

""But you're only 15!" Mr. Matlin said abruptly.

"I know Dad and I'm sorry but were keeping the Baby!" Maya says sharply looking right at her dad.

"I want to be involved for everything," I tell them.

"When did this even happen?" Her dad asks.

"At a party back in January." I said rubbing Maya hand with mine cause I can feel her tense and all.

"So you cheated on Cam?" Katie snaps in a bitchy tone.

"No, he cheated on me, and after I found him with the girl I wanted to just forget, and it went from there." Maya explained quietly making me want to snap at Katie.

"Are you both willing to make the sacrifices that comes with a baby?" Her dad asks.

"Yes Sir," I nod

"Absolutely," Maya nods putting her hand on her stomach.

"Good then you have our support," her dad tells us.

"What! Just like that?!" Katie screeches. "She just gets drunk and sleeps with a jerk like Owen and you guys just go okay?!"

"We'll support them Katie, and be nice to our guest." There Dad says sternly to Katie making me smirk as I hear Maya snicker, and I see Mrs. Matlin hiding a laugh.

"Be nice to him?! No way I'm going to my room," Katie says and gets up.

"Sorry about that Owen, Katie can be difficult sometimes." Mrs. Matlin says smiling meek at me for what her daughter did.

"No worries, Katie and I never got a long at school much." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"So how did it go with telling your parents?" Mrs. Matlin ask as her husband gets up an heads into the kitchen to my guess check on the dinner they were cooing when we came in.

"Mom supported us and Tris was stoked but my dad blew his top," I reply.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to." Mrs. Matlin says as we hear a grunt come from her husband before she continued talking. "Go ahead and take your bag into Maya's room and get settled, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you." I smile at her before standing up and helping Maya out of her chair. I grab my bag from the couch and follow Maya into her room and dropping the bag next to her bed and plop down next to Maya.

"It will all be okay, we'll get through this together," I assure Maya putting my arm around her.


End file.
